ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Stormy Day
Overview Jake, Jared, and Andrei journey to Aldabra, Galapagus and Terraspin's species. Suddenly, they found out that there are different Geochelone Aerios called Contra Geochelone Aerios. Plot After just coming out of a vortex.... Jake: '''Whew! What stone are we going for next? '''Andrei: '''I don't know. The remaining ones I guess... '''Jared: '''So... You see the future, and the locations of the stones, but not what stone we're going to get?! '''Andrei: Pretty much... Jared: 'Oh well. Anyways, which planet are we? '''Jake: '''Um... Aldabra, I think. That's were those turtle wing things are. ''Suddenly, a Geochelone Aerios introduces himself. '''Geochelone Aerios (Torile): Hello. My name is Torile. Jake: Hiya, Torile! I'm Jake. Say, do you know where a stone-like-with-power is located? Torile: Um... Okay? Do you know where a stone-like-with-power is located? Andrei: Um... I don't think that's what Jake means. I think he meant do you know where that kind of rock or stone lives or is located? Torile: Why, of course! It's in our case near the'' Air Center''. 'Air Center' Torile: Here you go *hand Jake the stone* Jake: Um... This is a stone with lights... But I don't think this is it... Andrei: '''No... This isn't... But the power came from it... '''Torile: '''Oh, that! That stone came out of nowhere. Suddenly, it disappeared. All that was left was this! It powers our juice bar.... '''Jared: Wait... What?! Torile: 'We have more powerful generators than this. It's a small piece. : ''Suddenly, Jake, Jared, Andrei, and Torile heard a scream. It was Geochelone Aerios... But something is different. Those Geochelone Aerios have purple skin and black spots. They also ride a boat instead of flying. '''Jake: '''What the heck was that?! '''Torile: '''Oh. It's just Contras. '''Jake: '''Contras? '''Torile: It's short for Contra Geochelone Aerios. Jake: '''Why isn't anyone helping?! They're stealing! '''Torile: '''It's because they are just here to steal. We want to make peace with them. '''Jared: '''Say what?! '''Torile: '''Even though they are like us, they have some differeces. Their skin is purple with black dots and-- '''Jake: No time for that! We have to stop them! Torile: Um... That isn't a good idea! Jared: '''Nothings a good idea with Jake... '''Jake: *chasses the Contras* *transforms into Everglade* Everglade! *lands into the boat* Okay... Give me those and no one gets-- *gets hit by a pan* 'Boat' Contra Geochelone Aerios (Dim-Wit): I told yer' that a pan is a heck of a weypon'! Contra Geochelone Aerios (Stue-Pid): Dugh... Let's eat em'! Contra Geochelone Aerios (Leady McLeaderson/Leady): I say we not. Let's put him on that sack and keep him captive! 'Back at the Air Center' Jared:.... So.... Whens' Jake coming back? Andrei: Um... I don't think he is coming back! : Theme song! Torile: '''He was captured. What shall we do? '''Jared: '''What? Don't you guys have... Like... Weapons? '''Torile: No. Sorry. We are peaceful species. Andrei: But the Contras are? Torile: Yes. Jared: '''Oh come on! I'm going to try and find Jake. *makes a boat* C'mon, Andrei! '''Andrei: Kay'! *rides on the boat* Torile: I'll come with you! *rides on the boat* 'Warehouse' Jake, waking up: '''Ugh.... Where am I? '''Leady: '''You're in... The lair. '''Jake: '''Wow... I never heard that one before... '''Leady: '''Hey, Stue! Guard this dirt bag! '''Stue: '''Got it, boss! '''Jake: '''Hey, Hey Stue! I-- *gets hit with a pan* '''Stue: '''Woops! '''Leady: '''No! No! You did good, Stue. You did good. *laughs* '''Jake, waking up: Ugh.. Wait-- *gets hit with a pan* Jake, waking up... Again: 'Ugh! Whew! Stue's done guarding. *moves chair* Must... Get... Key! *trips on the floor* Uh-oh! Someone left the pan on the floo- *gets hit by a pan* 'Ocean (Aldabra) Jared, on a boat: '''So.... What's with this whole ocean? '''Torile: '''Well, it's to find the differences about us and the Cotras. It's like a boundary. No one goes here unless you are a Contra. '''Andrei: '''Yeah... But we're passing it! '''Torile: Yes... But-- : Suddenly, a giant wormhole from the ocean appeared and sucked Jared, Andrei, and Torile in it. 'Underground (On top of the Ocean)' Jared, waking up: '''Ugh... Where are we? '''Torile: '''We're under water.... Erm... Ground. '''Andrei: '''Woah! Check these carvings! While exploring, Jared, Andrei, and Torile see carvings on the walls. '''Jared: *sees a dinosaur being captured by an alien* Hehe... Wow... Wonder what that means... Andrei: It's intersting... *sees a giant humanoid while four humans, on the ground, are bowing down to it* Hm... Weird... Torile: '''*sees a Skeleton* Hm... That's weird... He has a hat! '''Jared: Um... How do you know that it's a hat?! Andrei: 'It seems like it's looking at that wall... *touches the wall* : ''Suddenly, the wall moves and becomes a door. '''Jared: Epic! *walks in* : Suddenly, the dusts came off the wall and a sign "danger" can be read...After Jared, and the others went inside, the walls started moving, and gets closer to one another. Andrei: Uh-Oh! We've gotta run! *runs out* Jared: '''*hat fells off* Hey! My hat! '''Torile: Jared, there's no time to get your hat! *wall closes* *hears a scream* Jared: '''My hat ripped! '''Andrei: '''Whew! That was close-- *gets hit by a pan* '''Torile: What was-- *gets hit by a pan* Jared: 'Hehe.. My hat is awesome... Hey, what was-- *gets hit by a pan* 'Warehouse Leady: Well... Well... Well. You are here to save your friend, right? Jared: '''Well.. Yeah-- '''Leady: Well, show him, Stue! Stue: Kay', boss! Wait.. He escaped! Leady: Wait-- What?! Look for him! Jake as Mechanic: '''That won't be a problemo! *makes a lazer* *shoots* '''Leady: Gr... Get the Weapon! Jake as Mechanic: What is that?! Leady: It's a weapon that turns all Geochelone Aerios into Contras! Muwahaha! *shoots Torile* Torile: '''Oh no! I'm purple and-- '''Jared: '''No one cares! *gets shot with the weapon, too* Oh snap! Now i'm puple and-- '''Torile: No one cares! Jake: '''Oh snap... *gets shot by the weapon* Now, Mechanic is purple! '''Leady: It doesn't just do that! It changes your attitude, and other things, too! Torile: Hey, whattaya want, bub?! Jared: Oh snap... He's-- No, whataya want from ME, bub?! Jake as Mechanic: '''Uh-Oh... *transforms into Thorns* Thorns!!! Hey... This isn't affected! Sweet! *punches Leady* '''Leady: Ugh! We'll get you! Dim-Wit: 'Leady! We need to go and zap the others, too! '''Leady: '''You are right... We'll come back for you! *rides on boat* '''Jake, back as a human: '''They're escaping! Oh man... I can't untie the guys! They'll create violence! Sorry guys.. 'Back at Aldabra Leady: '''You shall all be one of us, now! Muwahahaha! *zaps several Geochelone Aerios* '''Jake: '''Not so fast! *attacks Leady* Give me that! '''Leady: '''No, give it to me! *punches Jake* '''Jake: '''Gr... *grabs the weapon* *zaps Leady* '''Leady: Nooooo! *transforms into a Geochelone Aerios* Jake: So... If you zap a Contra... It becomes a Geochelone Aerios.... *zaps the other Contras* Wait... What powers this anyway? *opens the energy reactor* It's the Cobalt of Wind! Yes! : After hours, Jared and the others went back to normal. Now, Lady and his gang are going to help Jake and the others by persuading other Contras to become Geochelone Aerios. Jake: Thanks, everyone. Well... Now we have a stone and we made two clans come together as one... Again... : Suddenly, The Hunter appears and steals the Cobalt of Wind. Jared: '''*gasp* C'mon! We can still catch up to him! '''Jake: No, no. We'll do it another time. For now, we can enjoy this moment. Jared: '''*sigh* I guess so... '''Andrei: Yeah. Just chill. Jake: So... See ya when I see ya, Geochelone Aerios people! Andrei: I know where we shall go next! It's an epic place! *makes a vortex* : At the end, Jake, Jared, and Andrei go into the votex to find yet another Prime Stone. :::::: END Major Events *Jake and the others find another Prime Stone. *The Hunter steals the Cobalt of Wind from Jake. *It is revealed that there is two species from Adabra. Geochelone Aerios and Contra Geochelone Aerios. Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Andrei *Geochelone Aerios' *Torile 'Villains' *Contra Geochelone Aerios *The Hunter 'Aliens Used' *Everglade *Mechanic *Thorns Trivia *It as been revealed that there are two species of Geochelone Aerios. Contra Geochelone Aerios and Geochelone Aerios. *Jake didn't scan the Geochelone Aerios' DNA. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123